


The DI and the Spy

by larana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Running, Surveillance, mystrade, rom com
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg è un corridore a cui piace correre all'alba. Mycroft è uno a cui piace svegliarsi presto e che, casualmente, vive sul percorso che Greg fa ogni giorno.<br/>Inizia il divertimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The DI and the Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/gifts).
  * A translation of [The DI and the Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558609) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



**Giorno 1**

 

 _Questo_. Era per _questo_ che correva; era per _questo_ che si alzava alle quattro e mezzo e si allacciava le scarpe con gli occhi  gonfi di sonno, quasi chiusi.

La nebbia del primo mattino formava piramidi di luce e smorzava l'usuale luce vivida dei lampioni. Anche a quell'ora, il loro bagliore era molto più che sufficiente. Non era come al crepuscolo, prima che le lampade si accendessero, quando facevi fatica perfino ad indovinare le crepe nel marciapiede. No, la luce era uniforme e si accavallava formando dei coni e segnando il percorso come una pista aeroportuale.

La nebbia dava alla città un'impressione quasi surreale che teneva alla larga le cose disgustose con cui aveva a che fare durante la giornata. Omicidi, violenza, droghe: poteva quasi dimenticarsene mentre i piedi volavano sul calcestruzzo. La faticaccia della corsa valeva la pena anche solo per quello.

E poi c'erano la pace e la quiete.

Quello era perfino meglio della nebbia. La nebbia era dannatamente fredda.

Ma pace e quiete non avevano proprio nessun difetto.

Lo strampalato furgoncino delle consegne fece il giro tra i negozi, consegnando pane fresco. Pochi taxi vuoti passavano di tanto in tanto. Ma soprattutto, non c'erano persone: nessun urlo pressante tipo "Lestrade, hanno trovato un altro corpo nel Tamigi", nessuna lagna irritata da parte del suo staff per la collaborazione con Sherlock Holmes.

C'era solo una pura, silenziosa _beatitudine_.

 

\----------

 

Mycroft Holmes aveva ridefinito il concetto di "essere impegnato" sulla base delle proprie giornate. Arrivava in ufficio alle sette, ogni mattina, e solitamente non usciva prima delle diciotto passate, a volte le venti. Se era fortunato, poteva riuscire ad infilare tra i suoi impegni un pranzo rapido al Diogenes, ma per la maggior parte delle volte Anthea si limitava a portargli un panino.

Invidiava le persone che lavoravano seguendo un unico fuso orario. Ogni giorno, quando arrivava al lavoro, lo aspettava una pila di rapporti stilati dal personale notturno. Si sentiva come Sisifo1 con le sue interminabili cataste di fogli.

Ecco perché si alzava alle quattro e mezzo; gli dava la possibilità di avere un'ora a dir poco deliziosa, in cui poteva permettersi di non pensare a nulla.

A volte leggeva il giornale, ma solo i contenuti più accattivanti. Sospettava che le parti che lui trovava interessanti probabilmente non sarebbero state le stesse delle altre persone. Aveva anche il sospetto che sarebbero scappate via urlando se avessero saputo perché le trovava così interessanti.

Stava fissando la finestra, ignorando un pezzo particolarmente interessante sull'incertezza delle prossime elezioni, quando vide passare correndo un uomo che gli parve affascinante - il che era strano, considerando che gli uomini sudati e in tuta non erano solitamente il suo tipo. Eppure, quello lo era: un viso magnifico, capelli palesemente grigi portati in un taglio alla moda, e... be', era tutto quello che ricordava, dal momento che lo aveva visto solo per un paio di secondi. Si alzò dalla sedia e premette il viso contro le tende che coprivano le finestre, ma l'uomo era solo una sagoma che andava sbiadendo nella nebbia del primo mattino. Guardò l'orologio: mancavano cinque minuti alle cinque.

 

\----------

 

"Buongiorno, Greg."

"Buongiorno, Jill. Il solito, per favore. Oh, e anche una di quelle ciambelle al cioccolato, grazie."  
Quella mattina aveva percorso cinque miglia; meritava ognuna di quelle appiccicose calorie. Non che le stesse contando, comunque.

Pescò il portafogli dalla tuta e pagò, grato che nessuno dei suoi collaboratori fosse sveglio a quell'ora per vederlo coperto di sudore, come uno che era appena fuggito da un branco di cani rabbiosi.

Si lasciò cadere di peso in una di quelle "comode" sedie da bar e prese un sorso del suo caffè (con latte e due cucchiaini di zucchero), aspettando la scarica di adrenalina. Quella era un'altra ragione per cui correva: la prima scarica di caffeina che si univa in maniera deliziosa alle endorfine rilasciate dall'esercizio fisico. Era quasi buono come la nicotina, e di gran lunga più socialmente accettabile.

  
**Giorno 2**

  
  
La sveglia venne fermata con un _bip_ fastidioso e Mycroft fissò con aria assente il rosone bianco del lampadario, che così bene contrastava con l'azzurro pallido del soffitto. La nottata era stata particolarmente difficile e si domandò se avrebbe potuto ignorare la sveglia per un'altra ora. Poi però gli venne in mente che, quel mattino, avrebbe potuto avere qualcosa di più interessante di un giornale ad intrattenerlo, se era abbastanza fortunato. Scese al piano inferiore alle cinque meno venti, giusto per precauzione, e tirò le tende.  
_Se lo vedrò, voglio almeno una vista che sia migliore della precedente_.  
Alle cinque meno un quarto i suoi occhi erano fermamente puntati sulla finestra.  
Solo i corridori abitudinari si alzavano a quell'ora. Be', i corridori abitudinari o le persone che hanno appena iniziato a correre e sono decisamente euforiche. Ma quelle non erano brave come quell'uomo; sarebbero passate davanti alla sua finestra a passo dolente, affaticato, non ben allenato come quello che aveva visto lui.  
  
Le lancette si spostarono sulle cinque meno cinque e non c'era alcun segno del corridore.  
  
O il corridore non era particolarmente fissato con l'orario di inizio (improbabile, dal momento che presumibilmente correva prima di andare a lavoro) o seguiva diversi percorsi.  
_Ha senso. La stessa distanza ogni giorno inibisce qualsiasi miglioramento_.  
  
Si sedette e aspettò.  
  
Forse se l'era perso. _E se avesse preso un percorso totalmente differente? Forse oggi era qui più presto di ieri._  
  
Scoccò uno sguardo irritato alla sua tazza vuota. C'era una teiera pronta, in cucina, ma non osava allontanarsi, nel caso in cui il corridore fosse passato di lì.  _Le cinque e dieci. Domani dovrò portare qui la teiera. E il latte._  
  
Scosse la testa. _Questo è veramente da sciocchi_ , si disse. _Le probabilità che quest'uomo sia gay e anche solo remotamente interessato a me sono ridicolmente basse. Inoltre, con il mio lavoro..._ Allontanò il pensiero prima che diventasse troppo deprimente. Aveva rinunciato all'idea generale di avere una relazione una volta che il suo titolo di lavoro era diventato molto vago. Tra le lunghissime ore di lavoro e la relativa segretezza, le relazioni amorose sarebbero state assolutamente condannate.  
  
Sospirò e raccolse la tazza vuota e il giornale non ancora letto. Mentre si voltava per salire le scale, vide un bagliore argenteo oltre la finestra. Si lasciò quasi sfuggire la tazza tanto era euforico, affrettandosi poi alla finestra per cogliere uno stralcio dell'uomo.  
_Ovvio che era lui; chi altri avrebbe potuto essere?_ Il corridore stava andando via nella stessa direzione dell'altra volta.  
  
Scoccò un'occhiata all'orologio sulla mensola del caminetto. _Le cinque e un quarto, oggi. Venti minuti di ritardo._ Se avesse dovuto tirare ad indovinare, basandosi sulla velocità del corridore contro la velocità media di una camminata, avrebbe detto che aveva corso due miglia in più rispetto al giorno prima. _Quindi, o oggi ha fatto almeno quattro miglia in più, o la mia casa è vicina alla fine del suo percorso_. Prese l'appunto mentale di riprogrammare le telecamere a circuito chiuso della zona, e sorrise. Forse non avrebbe mai avuto uno straccio di possibilità con quell'uomo, ma questo non voleva dire voler mettere un freno alla sua vivida immaginazione.  
_Certamente renderà le mie docce mattutine molto più interessanti del normale._

  
  
\----------  
 

  
Greg Lestrade lavorava come detective ispettore per la MET 2. Veniva pagato affinché notasse cose che ad altri sfuggivano, ma a quell'ora del mattino spesso non c'era molto da vedere. Non è che _cercava_ di prestare attenzione ai particolari strani, durante la corsa; la corsa in sé lo annoiava fino alle lacrime, e non c'era molto che potesse farci.  
  
Solitamente si prefiggeva dei percorsi, perché gli sembrava dannatamente senza senso correre fino ad una meta prestabilita e tornare indietro. In quel suo modo, se non altro, non era costretto a vedere lo stesso paesaggio per due volte.  
  
Col passare degli anni, la noia aveva solleticato la curiosità, e aveva preso l'abitudine di sbirciare lievemente nelle finestre per vedere come viveva il resto del mondo. Di solito, a quell'ora del mattino, vedeva le luci accese, specialmente nelle camere da letto al piano superiore; a quanto pareva, non era l'unico bastardo sfortunato a dover iniziare presto la giornata.  
  
L'ultimo tratto delle sue corse si snodava attraverso una sezione particolarmente carina di Kensington 3, e si era sempre chiesto quali segreti celassero quelle imponenti fila di case dietro le colonne bianche dei loro porticati. Non aveva mai avuto troppa fortuna, però. Per la maggior parte delle volte, le finestre erano coperte dalle tende, il che dava solo la vaga impressione che qualcuno vi vivesse dietro.  
  
Quel giorno c'era stata una piacevole eccezione: le tende di uno dei suoi "posti regolarmente illuminati" erano state tirate da parte, mostrando un piccolo tavolo da pranzo oltre la finestra a golfo4. Aveva creduto di aver visto qualche movimento mentre vi passava davanti, ma non ne era certo. Forse avrebbe avuto più fortuna la prossima volta. Si era sempre chiesto che tipo di persona vivesse in quel genere di posto; dovevano essere schifosamente ricchi - probabilmente banchieri. In quei giorni, sembravano essere gli unici capaci di fare soldi.  
  
_Sette miglia, oggi. Domani si torna ai cinque, e questo mi dà venti minuti extra per la pausa caffè_ , pensò con un gran sorriso.  
  
 

  
**Giorno 3**

  
  
  
Non fu particolarmente complicato cambiare le impostazioni delle telecamere di sorveglianza nei pressi della sua casa; non aveva dovuto nemmeno chiedere il permesso. Quando avevi _quel_ genere di lavoro, semplicemente non ti ponevi quel genere di problemi.  
  
_Una videocamera punta verso la direzione che prende di solito, una in quella opposta - giusto in caso - e una terza punta alla finestra_. Guardò ciascuna delle tre inquadrature sullo schermo del suo portatile e si sedette, spiegando il giornale. Non era del tutto certo del perché si stesse occupando del giornale, a quel punto - i suoi occhi restavano incollati allo schermo, aspettando il suo corridore.  
_Il mio corridore. Ne sono già diventato proprietario. Un po' avventato, non credi, Mycroft?_  
  
Questa volta era preparato: toast, marmellata, una teiera piena e il latte. Era già stato alla toilette. Non c'era alcuna ragione per cui dovesse abbandonare il tavolo fino alle cinque e mezzo, e anche oltre, se avesse dovuto.  
  
_Le cinque meno un quarto._  
  
Alle cinque meno cinque vide un movimento in una delle inquadrature. _Il corridore_. Decise che avrebbe guardato le registrazioni più tardi; il video gli aveva però dato un piccolo preavviso e adesso poteva guardarlo di persona dalla finestra. Il corridore aveva appena svoltato nella sua strada, venendo da Stanhope Gardens. Una sorta di eccitamento nervoso iniziò a scorrergli nel corpo. Sarebbe stato il primo, vero avvistamento; era come fare del _birdwatching_ 5 con una rara specie di atleta amatoriale.  
  
Se non avesse avuto una buona vista, fortunatamente ci avrebbero pensato le videocamere. Continuava ad occhieggiare lo schermo del computer, che segnava i progressi del corridore. Una volta che fu abbastanza vicino, puntò gli occhi sulla finestra.  
  
Mancava solo qualche secondo.  
  
Il corridore entrò nella sua visuale, diede un'occhiata verso la sua direzione e... _oh, dannazione, penso che mi abbia visto._  
  
Mycroft, inorridito dall'eventualità di essere stato scoperto, si ritrasse immediatamente nelle ombre. Il cuore stava ancora battendo forte in petto quando il corridore apparve nuovamente dall'altra parte della finestra. _Oh, Dio. Si è fermato ed è tornato indietro_.  
  
Lo vide poggiare le mani sulle ginocchia per prendere fianco e _sbirciare_ attraverso le sbarre d'acciaio che proteggevano finestra illuminata. Strizzò gli occhi per vedere meglio, scosse quindi la testa e continuò la sua corsa.  
  
_Era così vicino. Cristo, spero non mi abbia visto_.  
  
Solo più tardi, mentre sedeva nel suo ufficio e chiacchierava con il Primo Ministro, realizzò che avrebbe dovuto restare in piena vista. Era abbastanza difficile cercare di flirtare con qualcuno se questo non poteva neppure vederti.

  
\----------  
  
 

Greg rischiò quasi inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi mentre occhieggiava la finestra. L'ultima cosa che si era aspettato di vedere era un uomo che lo fissava di rimando. Non stava solo guardando la strada, ma stava decisamente seguendo i suoi movimenti - quasi come se se li aspettasse - sin dalla seconda occhiata di Greg oltre la finestra. Era stato visibile solo per un momento, poi era scomparso.  
  
_È stato veramente strano, cazzo_.  
  
Cercò di ricordare quanti più dettagli possibili sul suo misterioso osservatore. _Pelle pallida, capelli ramati_. Probabilmente avrebbe detto _dall'aria distinta_ se il viso dell'uomo non fosse stato deformato dalla shock e dal panico. Sorrise ampiamente. _Non penso si aspettava che ricambiassi il suo sguardo._  
  
 

\----------

  
  
  
Quello stesso pomeriggio, Mycroft guardò le registrazioni. Il corridore era attraente, proprio come aveva ipotizzato. La videocamera dall'altra parte della strada aveva catturato una vista particolarmente gradevole del suo sedere mentre era piegato e cercava di riprendere fiato. _Un vero peccato che non usi quei calzoncini sportivi in spandex_ , si sorprese a pensare, salvando poi un paio di fotogrammi per dopo.  
  
Non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso l'assillante sensazione di averlo già visto da qualche parte.  
  
 

  
**Giorno 4**

  
  
  
Mycroft si nascose; spense le luci, tirò le tende e aspettò nel buio che il corridore passasse. Voleva vederlo ancora, ma non poteva rischiare di essere nuovamente sorpreso.  
  
La sua precedente spavalderia sul flirtare era stata gettata fuori dalla proverbiale finestra. Le azioni del giorno prima avevano reso dolorosamente chiaro il fatto che lui aspettava solo di poterlo vedere. Non poteva rischiare di nuovo.  
 

\----------

  
  
Greg rallentò non appena vide la finestra buia; era da un pezzo che non la vedeva spenta. Dopo le ultime mattine, quel fatto era ancora più sospetto.  
  
Vi si fermò proprio davanti, ma la luce che vi si rifletteva rendeva impossibile vedere alcunché. Peggio ancora, le sbarre gli impedivano di mettere le mani a coppa sul vetro per guardare meglio. Inoltre, le tende erano state tirate.  
  
Non c'era alcun segno di movimento. _Be', dannazione, non posso esattamente presentarmi alla porta col mio distintivo e accusarlo di "attività sospette"_.  
  
Guardò il proprio riflesso per qualche secondo. _Eccomi qua, a sprecare tempo, col sudore che mi cola sulla faccia e una tuta in pessime condizioni. Che bella scenetta. Qualsiasi cosa voglia l'uomo dietro le tende, sicuramente adesso sta dando una bella sbirciata al mio lato migliore._  
  
Si strinse quindi nelle spalle e continuò la sua corsa.

 

\----------

 

Mycroft restò nell'ombra, respirando appena. Era perfino meglio di quanto avesse sperato.  
_Avrei dovuto installare anche una videocamera qui dentro, però. Stupido._ Ciononostante, aveva potuto fissarlo per, be', probabilmente solo pochi secondi, ma gli era sembrato molto di più.  
  
I capelli del corridore erano davvero carini - molto corti e grigi sulle tempie; un po' più lunghi e un po' più scuri sul resto della testa. Il sudore della corsa li sollevava in piccole spine disposte in strane angolazioni. Non aveva mai visto nulla di così attraente. _Sto diventando ridicolo_. I suoi occhi erano ipnotizzanti, di un castano caldo e profondo - niente a che vedere con i propri, azzurri come il ghiaccio.  
  
Le sue mani tremavano mentre, nell'oscurità, raccoglieva la tazza. _Ridicolo_. Aprì le tende e fissò la finestra, sperando di poter cogliere un'ultima occhiata del bel sedere del corridore giù lungo la via, ma non c'era più traccia di lui. Sospirando, accese le luci e sedette al tavolo per passare in rassegna le registrazioni.

  
  
\----------

 

  
Greg si era allontanato solo di pochi passi quando quell'idea lo colpì. Si guardò alle spalle, assicurandosi di avere una buona vista, e si abbassò tra due auto parcheggiate. Non dovette aspettare molto; vide le tende aprirsi e una figura alta e indistinta in piedi davanti alla finestra, che sbirciava nella sua direzione. _No, la direzione in cui stavo correndo. Non ha idea che io sia qui._  
  
Pochi secondi dopo, si accese la luce. Dalla sua posizione, poteva vedere chiaramente all'interno; l'uomo era seduto al piccolo tavolo, davanti al suo computer. Dalla posizione accovacciata in cui si trovava, Greg non riusciva a vederne il viso - era oscurato dalla luce del monitor - ma era in grado di confermare le sue precedenti impressioni sull'incarnato pallido e i capelli ramati. Indossava una vestaglia dall'aria costosa sopra un pigiama di cotone, e stava bevendo da una tazza cinese dall'aria abbastanza snob.

Continuò a guardare finché l'uomo non prese il computer e sparì all'interno dell'abitazione. Greg prese nota del numero civico e terminò la sua corsa. Era ora di fare un po' di spionaggio per contro proprio.

Quando rientrò nell'appartamento, era troppo tardi per il suo caffè mattutino. Si infilò nella doccia e si chiese perché quell'uomo lo osservasse; sembrava una cosa uscita direttamente da _Rear Window_ 6.

 _Non sono esattamente prevedibile in fatto di percorsi. Quindi, o ha un sacco di tempo libero, o sta architettando qualcosa_. Non gli aveva dato l'impressione di essere un uomo che se ne stava seduto per tutto il giorno, il che rendeva la seconda opzione un po' inquietante.

Non appena arrivò in ufficio, iniziò a navigare i vari siti contenti informazioni di pubblico dominio. Non avrebbe violato la politica del suo lavoro per una questione così di poco conto come quella - almeno, non ancora. I documenti sulle vendite e sulle perizie immobiliari, però, erano disponibili sul sito della città, e inserì l'indirizzo.

 _Ah. Be', questo è strano_.

Solitamente, i documenti indicavano il nome del proprietario o dell'inquilino; quello, invece, recava il nome di uno studio legale. _Una sorta di contratto? O magari un tentativo di tenere segreta l'identità di quell'uomo?_ Ci pensò su per qualche minuto. C'era stato un caso, diversi mesi prima, che aveva coinvolto un attore famoso. Era quasi psicotico sulla propria privacy.  Greg scartabellò tra i documenti e trovò l'indirizzo dell'attore, controllando le perizie. _Interessante: la sua agenzia è stata registrata come proprietaria. Bene, non è una cosa senza precedenti, allora, ma uno studio legale... forse lavora lì e questo è una specie di voce deducibile._

Si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della propria sedia e considerò le possibilità: attore, maniaco della privacy, avvocato, _o spia_ , pensò con un sorriso. La prima probabilmente era sbagliata; non sembrava il tipo. Le altre tre restavano delle possibilità valide. _Be', l'ultima è improbabile, ma sicuramente più interessante di 'maniaco della privacy' o 'avvocato'_.

_Movente?_

_Maniaco della privacy: non che ce ne sia molto bisogno, dove vive lui. Magari infastidito perché ho guardato dentro la finestra._

_Avvocato: forse qualcuno che vorrebbe mettermi sotto sorveglianza per un caso contro il loro cliente, ma non monti la sorveglianza su una casa qualsiasi sperando che il soggetto passi correndo di lì alle cinque del mattino._

_Spia: stessa cosa dell'avvocato. Inoltre, avrei notato dell'altra sorveglianza, a quest'ora. (L'avrei fatto davvero? Dovrei tenere gli occhi ben aperti. Non essere stupido, Lestrade, ovviamente non è una spia.)_

_Tornando al punto di partenza: non c'è assolutamente alcun movente._

Si grattò distrattamente il mento. Tutto quello era veramente singolare.

Sally Donovan entrò nel suo ufficio.

"Caso complicato?"

Si raddrizzò sulla sedia e cercò di assumere un'aria professionale.

"Mh, già."

"Qual è?"

Greg sospirò. Non ne valeva neppure la pena provarci, lei riusciva comunque a guardargli dentro.

"Be', non è proprio un caso."

Sally sollevò le sopracciglia e gli scoccò un accenno di sorriso. "Oh, è personale, quindi?" Non c'era modo di non cogliere il tono allusivo della sua voce.

Greg si accigliò. "Non sono sicuro di cosa sia.  Sai che la mattina vado a correre, vero?"

"Sì."

"Be', da due giorni c'è questo tizio che mi guarda dalla finestra. È come se aspettasse solo di vedermi passare davanti a casa sua."

La donna sollevò un sopracciglio. "Indossi un paio di quei pantaloncini da corsa attillati?"

"No!" soffiò, offeso.

"Forse dovesti," gli disse con un sorriso, e uscì dalla stanza.

 _Questo è semplicemente assurdo_.

Prese un altro sorso di caffè.

 _Lui però è fantastico. Forse non è così assurdo_.

Quella stessa sera, sopportò le occhiate disorientate di tutti i presenti mentre, nel negozio Adidas di Oxford Street, comprava il suo primo paio di pantaloncini da corsa. Be', _quasi_ tutte le occhiate erano disorientate; avrebbe potuto giurare che il commesso stava flirtando con lui.

 

**Giorno 5**

 

Greg aggrottò la fronte mentre indossava i suoi pantaloncini da corsa aderenti - non lasciavano assolutamente nulla all'immaginazione. Gli venne in mente quella volta che era andato a vedere _Lo Schiaccianoci_ e aveva passato tutto il tempo a sogghignare, pensando al vero motivo per cui avessero dato quel nome al balletto. Sfortunatamente, il suo appuntamento non l'aveva trovato neanche lontanamente divertente.

La sua nuova maglia "da prestazione" era decisamente meglio. Non era certo di cosa volesse realmente dire "da prestazione", ma sembrava si riferisse ad un esercizio che non lo facesse sembrare uno di quei ballerini classici rigidi quasi come un pezzo di legno. Avrebbero dovuto scrivere _questo_ sull'etichetta.

Guardò, attraverso il riflesso nello specchio, il sedere coperto dallo _spandex_ con un po' di compiaciuta soddisfazione.  
_Bene, Mr Mysterious_ 7 _avrà un bel vedere, stamattina._

Per la maggior parte della corsa non successe nulla, ma quando svoltò in Cromwell Road notò subito che la luce era spenta. _Sta spiando. Bene._ Non pensava che avrebbe mantenuto il suo viso impassibile se gli occhi dell'uomo l'avessero spiato mentre si stava vestendo. Eppure, i pantaloncini erano sorprendentemente comodi e riusciva a capire perché la gente li preferiva, anche se sicuramente loro non stavano cercando di impressionare un potenziale stalker.

Continuò a correre lungo la strada, ma mentre si avvicinava alla casa gli venne un'idea alquanto ridicola.

 

\----------

 

Quel giorno Mycroft era preparato. Aveva installato un'altra videocamera proprio all'interno della finestra. Non aveva ancora ottenuto una buona immagine del suo viso - be', certamente non buona abbastanza per usarla con il software di analisi facciale. Era abbastanza certo che era l'unico metodo per avere un nome.

 _O magari potrei chiederlo direttamente a lui_.

Giusto. Effettivamente, la cosa dell'analisi facciale era un po' inquietante. Be', voleva dire che da domani avrebbe fatto a meno della videocamera interna, ma quel giorno era stata già impostata, perciò...

Sollevò un sopracciglio in un'espressione incuriosita in direzione del video mentre il corridore svoltava nella sua strada. _Niente tuta; pantaloncini da corsa_. Quella mattina, si disse, avrebbe avuto una doccia piuttosto memorabile. O forse non avrebbe avuto neppure il tempo di arrivarci.

Fissò la finestra con il suo tè in mano, impaziente di vedere quei calzoncini coi propri occhi. _I video non sono esattamente la stessa cosa_. Le luci erano spente; era ben nascosto, al sicuro dagli occhi del corridore.

Stava mentalmente misurando il momento in cui il corridore sarebbe apparso in base alle registrazioni, e notò che era in ritardo di un secondo o due. Aveva appena iniziato a chiedersi il perché quando il corridore... _Ma che diavolo? Sta correndo al rallentatore. Come in... qual era quel film? Ah, sì, 'Chariots of Fire'_ 8.

In un primo momento pensò che si fosse fatto male. _Deludente_. _Non immaginavo bastasse così poco, per un atleta allenato_. Ma quando fu davanti a metà finestra, il corridore iniziò a ridere in maniera incontrollata, e Mycroft realizzò che tutto quel teatrino era a suo uso e consumo. Non stava perdendo il senno; il corridore stava _flirtando_ con lui.

 

\----------

 

Greg pensava di essersi esibito nella miglior performance teatrale della sua vita, specialmente considerando che indossava quei pantaloncini da corsa. Sentendosi particolarmente coraggioso, e ridendo ancora così forte al punto che a malapena riusciva a parlare, andò alla porta principale e bussò.

Nessuna risposta.

Provò ancora.

Niente. Aggrottò la fronte.

"Oh, andiamo," disse, forte abbastanza da essere sentito anche all'interno. "Devi ammettere che è stato divertente."

 _Forse, dopotutto, non è in casa._ Aspettò ancora qualche secondo, poi ci rinunciò e continuò la sua corsa.

Si guardò indietro solo una volta, giusto per precauzione, e sentì una porta sbattere.

Sorrise. _Avevo la sua attenzione, allora_.

 

\----------

 

Mycroft era quasi sul punto di morire quando sentì i colpi alla porta. Intrigato com'era, non c'era alcuna possibilità di poter invitare il corridore dentro, non quando il suo appartamento sembrava un centro di sorveglianza.

Aspettò finché lo vide incamminarsi lungo la via, e allora aprì un po' la porta e sbirciò fuori. Quando il corridore si voltò, la chiuse così in fretta che un lembo della sua vestaglia vi rimase intrappolato. Si appoggiò contro il muro dell'ingresso, con un sorriso enorme sulla faccia. Solitamente, quando la gente lo vedeva ghignare in quel modo scappava via urlando, ma questo era un ghigno di totale piacere e delizia.

 _Il corridore stava flirtando con me, e ha perfino salutato._ Dopo aver riflettuto per un po' su quel nuovo sviluppo, realizzò che non aveva fatto neppure un singolo sforzo per fargli capire di essere stato lì, d'aver visto tutto. _Forse dovrei scusarmi per la mia maleducazione_.

 

\----------

 

"Buongiorno, Sally."

"Buongiorno, Greg. Come è stata la corsa?" domandò, sorridendo.

Greg non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto. "Memorabile."

"Avanti, spara."

"Ho comprato un paio di quei pantaloncini da corsa."

"Ooh, sexy," disse, sollevando un sopracciglio. "E lui era di nuovo lì?"

"Già."

"È uno stalker."

"Non esce nemmeno di casa," replicò Greg. "Non sono sicuro che valga come stalking. Tecnicamente, sta solo guardando fuori dalla sua finestra."

"Sarà uno squilibrato."

"Stiamo parlando di Kensington, però. Se non altro, è uno squilibrato _snob_."

 

\----------

 

"Anthea, ha un momento?" _Perché ho la sensazione che finirò per pentirmene?_

"Certamente, signore. Di cosa ha bisogno?"

"Mi piacerebbe avere... la tua opinione riguardo ad una questione."

E le raccontò i dettagli delle ultime mattine, rilassandosi quindi nella propria poltrona. "Bene, cosa pensi che debba fare, adesso?"

"Non sono certa di aver capito cosa mi stia chiedendo, signore."

"Un appuntamento, Anthea. Come pensi che dovrei chiedere a quest'individuo di avere un appuntamento? Non lo conosco neppure."

"Questo solitamente non è un problema per me, signore. Mi basta abbassare semplicemente il finestrino. Forse potrebbe provare la stessa tattica?"

"Ah, sì. Quindi stai suggerendo di prendere una limousine in borghese nera dall'aspetto minaccioso, e farlo seguire per Londra nelle ore immediatamente precedenti all'alba così da poter abbassare il finestrino e sorridere graziosamente al suo indirizzo?"

"Ho imparato dal migliore, signore. Nessuno è meglio di lei in fatto di rapimenti _di presentazione_."

Mycroft si passò le mani sul viso. "Il dottor Watson è un uomo piacevole, ma non è veramente il mio tipo. Speravo in qualcosa di più discreto, stavolta."

"Non ho mai cercato di essere discreta, signore. Non fa davvero per me." Gli scoccò un sorriso quasi abbagliante, che avrebbe dovuto essere classificato come un'arma. Solitamente, lasciava ogni uomo etero (e qualche donna) nel raggio di venti metri con le ginocchia molli.

"No, suppongo di no," replicò Mycroft con una punta di sarcasmo. "Forse hai qualche amico socialmente imbranato che potrei consultare? Qualcuno meno incline al rapimento, magari?"

"No, non credo," e si strinse nelle spalle. "Ha un cane? Potrebbe portarlo fuori e imbattersi 'casualmente' in lui. Avrebbe un argomento di conversazione e potrebbe dargli un'occhiata mentre lui le dice quanto adorabile sia il cane."

"Non ho un cane, Anthea."

"Non potrebbe prenderne in prestito uno?"

Non suonava neanche lontanamente plausibile, ma si ritrovò a considerare quell'ipotesi.

Quella stessa sera, andò a trovare la signora Chenowyth - la vecchia zitella della porta accanto. L'aveva vista diverse volte portare a spasso il suo Shih Tzu, infagottata nella sua pelliccia, con un cappellino tondo in testa. La gente non si vestiva più così neppure per partecipare all'opera.  
Scambiarono diverse carinerie mentre i suoi occhi si facevano sospettosi. Le conversazioni tra vicini, eccezion fatta per un "buongiorno" mentre raccoglievano il giornale, erano rare.

"Mi chiedevo se potrei prendere in prestito il suo cane, domattina," disse Mycroft, cercando di far suonare la richiesta il più ragionevole possibile. "Mi piacerebbe portarla fuori per una passeggiata. Sa, sto pensando di prendere un cane."

Un cipiglio diffidente si fece largo sul viso della signora Chenowyth, che attendeva altre spiegazioni.

Iniziò a comparire una crepa nel piano a malapena elaborato di Mycroft, perfino adesso, mentre parlava.

"Mi piacerebbe capire se sono compatibile con i cani di piccola taglia." _Oh, Cristo, e se il corridore odiasse i cani? E poi, 'compatibile', che diavolo dovrebbe significare?_  "Sto considerando se prenderne uno, sa," aggiunse velocemente.

Lo fissò con uno sguardo irritato e replicò con un tono così sprezzante che gli ricordò una vecchia prozia. "FrouFrou è molto delicata, signor Holmes. Non penso sia una buona idea."

Improvvisamente, lo pensava anche lui. _E se_ io _odiassi i cani? La sua è una bestiola particolarmente ringhiosa. Dio sa che non la vorrei mai in casa_. Il piano non stava andando bene come aveva sperato.

"Non penso proprio che lei sia qualificato per gestire un cane, signor Holmes," aggiunse.

"Temo sia vero, signora Chenowyth, temo sia vero. Sono rammaricato di averla disturbata. La ringrazio. Buona serata." disse, allontanandosi dal porticato della donna. Con la fortuna che si ritrovava, quel dannato cane sarebbe finito sotto una macchina proprio mentre lo portava a spasso lui.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e sospirò. _Cristo, che disastro. Perché questa cosa mi sta sfibrando così?_ Si preparò una cena frugale e cercò di pensare ad un'idea migliore, ma non gli venne in mente nulla.

Si domandò, infine, se il suo uomo corresse anche durante i weekend.

 

**Giorno 6**

 

Mycroft si svegliò alle quattro e mezzo. Solitamente, durante i weekend si permetteva di dormire un'ora in più, a volte due, ma valeva la pena di perdere un po' di sonno per il corridore. Valutò l'idea di farsi una doccia e vestirsi, ma non aveva ancora la più pallida idea se il misterioso corridore si fosse presentato, e a quel punto non sembrava avere molto senso. Perciò, si limitò ad una spazzolata veloce ai capelli e, ancora in vestaglia, scese a fare colazione.

Sedeva davanti al computer, ingannando l'attesa con una tazza di tè e qualche toast. Con un occhio alla finestra, stava riguardando la registrazione del corridore mentre si prodigava in quel suo giro della vittoria a passo lento, proprio davanti alla sua finestra il giorno prima.

L'orologio si trascinò fino alle sei; a quel punto, Mycroft abbandonò la sua postazione e poggiò la tesa contro il vetro freddo della finestra. Sospirò. _Non verrà_. All'improvviso, fu come se il suo cervello fosse balzato davanti ad un treno in corsa; _magari si è pentito delle sue azioni e adesso mi sta evitando_. Lasciò che la spessa coltre di nebbia, fuori, confermasse i suoi pensieri. Stava per chiudere il computer e avviarsi verso le scale  quando vide il fermo immagine sul suo computer. Il sorriso sfacciato del corridore lo disarmò completamente. _Magari non mi sta evitando; magari sta solo dormendo. È sabato, dopotutto, e chi desidera correre con una nebbia così fitta? È praticamente pioggia_.

Scosse la testa.

 _Dio santo, che problemi ho? Non riesco neanche a pensare lucidamente_.

Salì in camera, intenzionato a farsi una bella doccia. Ma, mentre guardava la nebbia fuori dalla finestra, cambiò idea; trovò un paio di pantaloni pesanti e un maglione, e li indossò. Afferrò poi il suo lungo cappotto di lana e una sciarpa, avventurandosi infine nella Londra del primo mattino.

Mycroft Holmes non era tipo da passeggiate; gli _chauffeur_ lo portavano in giro a bordo di limousine nere, e a volte guidava i suoi rari esemplari di automobili (quando era fuori città - non c'erano assolutamente scuse per farlo a Londra). Non riusciva veramente a ricordare l'ultima volta che aveva camminato solo per il puro piacere di farlo.

Uscì nella nebbia quasi palpabile; l'aria, fredda e bagnata, fu quasi uno shock per i suoi polmoni. Strinse maggiormente la sciarpa intorno al collo per proteggersi dall'umidità si avviò verso Queen's Gate.

Fu solo quando arrivò a Kensington Gardens che realizzò cosa stava veramente facendo lì. Era per la raffica di informazioni che riceveva dentro casa: il computer, il telefono, la pila di documenti di lavoro, perfino la televisione quando era accesa - tutto quello gli impediva di restare solo con i propri pensieri. Lì, invece, era come se la nebbia stesse facendo da scudo a tutto quello. _Inoltre, so fin troppo bene che in realtà sto sperando di vederlo_. Sedette su una panchina umida e si strinse nel cappotto.

 _Tutto il mio lavoro_ , pensò. _Cosa mi ha portato? Rispetto e potere, certo, ma nessuno da portare all'opera. Dio, perfino Sherlock, che irrita chiunque abbia intorno, ha avuto più fortuna di me: lui, almeno, ha John. Posso adempiere ad ogni buona norma sociale durante un incontro diplomatico, ma non ho idea di come fare a parlare ad un uomo che corre ogni mattina davanti alla mia casa._ Fissò i guanti di pelle nera che gli fasciavano le dita affusolate. Dubitava fortemente che il corridore potesse anche solo _volerne_ un paio; non sembrava proprio il suo stile. _È questa la parte terrificante. Gli basterebbe un secondo per scoprire che sono un idiota pomposo e sarebbe la fine di tutto_.

Sospirò. Non gli interessava trovare un idiota pomposo come lui; voleva solo qualcuno con un gusto per l'assurdo; qualcuno sciocco abbastanza da correre al rallentatore davanti alla finestra di casa sua indossando quei pantaloncini da corsa attillati.

Aveva bisogno di un consiglio.

Anthea non era stata di alcun aiuto. Le sue idee su come comportarsi in quei casi erano chiaramente distorte quanto le proprie. Sherlock sarebbe stato ugualmente inutile; Mycroft aveva speso anni per cercare di insegnargli un po' di buone maniere, senza ovviamente riuscirci. E poi, le classi sociali più alte tolleravano un piccolo quantitativo di comportamento antisociale; si veniva semplicemente considerati eccentrici. Sherlock lo aveva capito e ne aveva sempre approfittato.

 _John, magari. John ha avuto degli appuntamenti... sebbene non siano stati un gran successo, se le videocamere di sorveglianza cittadine fanno testo._ Ma John era a tutti gli effetti la persona più _socialmente normale_ che conoscesse.

 _Ne parlerò con lui_.

 

\-----------

 

Greg si svegliò alle otto e mezzo; uno dei suoi piaceri proibiti preferiti era rimanere a letto fino a tardi, almeno nei weekend. Durante la settimana era quasi ossessionato dalla corsa; gli calmava i nervi e lo aiutava a smaltire lo stress del lavoro. Nei weekend, però, si sentiva libero di dormire un po' di più, guardare la TV e prendere del cibo d'asporto dal ristorante indiano.

Strascicò i piedi fino in cucina, vestito con i pantaloni di un pigiama e una t-shirt, cercando di decidere, mentre preparava il caffè, se prendere dei cereali o qualche toast. Alla fine decise per i toast e qualche uovo strapazzato; faceva troppo freddo per i cereali, sebbene la casa fosse calda. Aveva preso fin troppa aria gelida e umida, durante la settimana; solo a pensarci la sentiva infiltrarsi nelle ossa, anche se si trovava in casa.

Era bello essere un 'Detective Ispettore'. C'erano cose di cui non doveva più preoccuparsi - cose come se accendere il riscaldamento oppure no, se aveva o meno abbastanza soldi per fare la spesa. C'erano altre cose di cui doveva preoccuparsi, ovviamente, come chi aveva ucciso cinque persone e gettato i loro corpi nel Tamigi, e anche se erano peggiori delle precedenti, facevano comunque parte del suo lavoro. Per fortuna o per disgrazia, aveva imparato, nel corso degli anni, a separare il lavoro dalla sua vita privata.

 _Non che ci sia troppo da tenere separato, comunque_ , pensò. La maggior parte dei suoi amici si era fidanzata e sposata tra i venti e i trent'anni. Diamine, perfino una coppia di amici gay si era sposata, adesso che era legale. La maggior parte di essi, pur fidanzati, era rimasto nel giro, ma non appena erano arrivati i figli avevano iniziato non-poi-così-misterisamente ad allontanarsi. Così, più che un giro, era diventato... be', una bevuta occasionale al pub con quelli che non avevano avuto figli. Avevano provato a rimettere insieme il gruppo, una volta o due, ma era stato disastroso: erano finiti a scindersi in due gruppi ben precisi, e cioè quelli che parlavano dei figli e quelli che non lo facevano. Apparentemente, c'erano solo pochissimi punti di contatto, tra un gruppo e l'altro.

Adesso, la maggior parte dei suoi amici erano effettivamente suoi colleghi. Il suo lavoro gli era costato più di un fidanzato, nel corso degli anni - era difficile spiegare al tuo compagno che esaminare un cadavere gonfio era più importante della cena costosa che aveva prenotato tre giorni prima. Banalizzare l'importanza di una prenotazione al ristorante a favore di un omicidio non era uno dei punti vincenti di una relazione. Da quel momento, si era ripromesso che se avesse ripreso ad uscire con qualcuno, sarebbe stato con un poliziotto come lui; se non altro, avrebbe trovato semplice capire che il lavoro non era negoziabile.

Fissò il vuoto oltre la sua tazza quasi vuota, senza focalizzarsi su nulla in particolare. _Chi è?_ Non era ancora sicuro di cosa gli fosse venuto in mente, a fare il buffone davanti alla finestra in quel modo; Mr Mysterious non sembrava il tipo che avrebbe apprezzato dell'umorismo spicciolo. _Sta flirtando, allora? Ma chi diavolo flirterebbe mai in quel modo?_

Scosse la testa, come per schiarirsela. Doveva fare la lavatrice, se voleva qualcosa di pulito da indossare la settimana prossima. _Quei pantaloncini sono comodi, però. Dovrò prenderne qualche altro paio. È ora che la tuta vada in pensione._

 

_\----------_

 

Mycroft arrivò al 221B alle dieci in punto. Aveva mandato un messaggio per chiedere un incontro non appena fosse tornato dalla sua passeggiata, ma John non gli aveva risposto fino alle nove.

"Buongiorno, John, Sherlock." Annuì ed indirizzò a ciascuno quello che sperava potesse passare con un sorriso amichevole. Qualcosa, nei suoi 'sorrisi amichevoli' tendeva ad innervosire le persone. Sherlock era immune, ovviamente, ma non voleva allarmare John.

"Buongiorno, Mycroft. Tè?" chiese John, un po' cautamente.

"Grazie. Sarebbe delizioso."

John andò in cucina e mise il bollitore sul fuoco.

"Cosa ti porta qui, caro fratello?" chiese Sherlock, strascicando le parole. "È sabato ed è terribilmente presto, non trovi?"

Mycroft resistette all'impulso di guardare l'orologio e si limitò a sorridere forzatamente.

"John non ti ha detto che stavo venendo?"

"Mh. L'ha menzionato. Ma non ha detto _perché_. Hai qualche lavoro interessante per me?"

"A dire il vero, Sherlock, non ti riguarda affatto."

"Oh, ne dubito fortemente," replicò.

"Cristo, è possibile che non vi si possa lasciarvi soli per trenta secondi senza che vi saltiate alla gola?" borbottò John mentre tornava in salotto.

Mycroft mormorò delle scuse e Sherlock fece un sorrisetto di trionfo. _Tu_ pensi _di aver vinto questo round, Sherlock. Bene, non ci baderò neanche se otterrò quello che mi serve._ Prese mentalmente nota di essere particolarmente irritante la prossima volta che Sherlock avesse tentato di mettersi in mostra davanti a John.

"Allora, Mycroft, a cosa dobbiamo il piacere?" chiese John, stringendo la sua tazza un po' troppo forte. John, sin dal rapimento, non era mai troppo rilassato quando lui era nei paraggi.

"Ho una situazione _sociale_ che richiede un'opinione esterna, John. Essendo l'unica persona ben inserita in società che io conosca, ho pensato che saresti stato capace di aiutarmi."

Sherlock sollevò le sopracciglia. "Problemi con le ragazze, Mycroft?" chiese sarcasticamente.

"Sai bene che non esco con le donne, Sherlock."

John quasi si strozzò con il suo tè.

"Ma forse John lo ignora," aggiunse Mycroft. "Sono spiacente, John; pensavo fossi consapevole del mio orientamento sessuale. Le mie scuse."

"No, va... bene. Scusami, sono solo sorpreso" disse John, imbarazzato.

"Va tutto bene, John. Non era mia intenzione metterti a disagio."

John sbatté le palpebre, poi sorrise nervosamente e scosse la testa. "Allora, qual è il problema?"

"Non sono certo di come approcciare qualcuno che non conosco, e speravo che tu potessi fornirmi qualche indicazione."

"Va bene... dove hai incontrato questa persona?"

"Non l'ho fatto, non davvero. Corre ogni mattina vicino al mio appartamento."

"Be', allora come puoi essere sicuro che sia interessato?"

Sherlock fece un piccolo rumore che suonò come uno sbuffo, e Mycroft gli scoccò un'occhiataccia.

"Non ho mai detto che lo fosse," rispose, "ma penso che potrebbe esserlo. Lui è... venuto a conoscenza della mia presenza."

"La tua presenza?" chiese John, incredulo. "L'hai seguito?"

"L'hai rapito?" s'intromise Sherlock.

"No," replicò Mycroft, ignorando l'intervento di suo fratello, "mi ha visto attraverso la finestra, mentre facevo colazione."

"E questo è successo più di una volta?"

"A quanto pare, entrambi ci teniamo a rispettare particolarmente le nostre agende."

Sherlock sbuffò. "Già, la tua agenda della colazione e la sua agenda della corsa."

John gli scoccò un'occhiata accigliata e continuò, "Altri motivi per cui pensi che sia interessato?"

"Ti assicuro, John, che lo è."

"Sei come un paziente che dice solo metà dei sintomi," lo punzecchiò.

Mycroft sospirò e si stropicciò la fronte. "Bene. Dopo essersi accorto della mia presenza, ha lasciato la tuta e ha iniziato ad indossare i pantaloncini da corsa."

John soffocò una risata, e Sherlock non ci provò neppure. Esplose e si lasciò andare ad un attacco di risate. John lo imitò quasi immediatamente.

Mycroft si alzò e fissò con aria truce entrambi. "Lo sapevo che era una cattiva idea," mormorò. Poggiò la tazza sul tavolo e raccolse il cappotto.

"No, Mycroft- aspetta," disse John, sforzandosi di controllare l'accesso di risate. "Mi dispiace. Perché semplicemente non gli telefoni e gli chiedi di uscire? Sicuramente saprai chi è, no?"

"Perché dovrei?"

"Be', con le risorse di cui disponi..." John lasciò cadere la frase. Le implicazioni erano abbastanza ovvie.

"Ho pensato che usare i servizi dell'intelligence inglese per scoprire la sua identità avrebbe fatto partire le cose con il piede sbagliato."

"Non hai avuto particolari problemi quando mi hai rapito, però," rilanciò John.

"Non stavo cercando di uscire con te."

"Oh," replicò John, restando poi in silenzio.

"Grazie per il tuo aiuto, John. È stato delizioso vederti, Sherlock, come sempre." Diede a suo fratello un sorriso condiscendente e aggiunse, "Cerca di restare lontano dai guai."

"Mycroft," disse John, "la prossima volta che passa davanti a casa tua, perché semplicemente non apri la porta e lo inviti a prendere un caffè?"

 _Perché direbbe di no_ , pensò. "Grazie, John. Ci penserò."

"Potresti semplicemente appiccicare il tuo numero sulla finestra, Mycroft," sparò Sherlock. "Qualcosa come ' _se vuoi divertirti, chiama Mycroft_...'"

Mycroft gli riservò un'occhiata disgustata.

Solo tre ore dopo, mentre era seduto, realizzò che Sherlock aveva avuto una buona idea.

 

\----------

 

Greg si arrampicò sul letto e impostò la sveglia per le quattro e mezzo.

"Sì," disse, a nessuno in particolare, "lo so che è domenica."

Nonostante avesse fatto due carichi di lavatrice e mangiato del curry eccellente, era stato nervoso per tutto il giorno. _Ma a che diavolo stavo pensando quando ho deciso di fare queste cose per rilassarmi?_

Il pensiero immediatamente successivo fu, _Mi chiedo se sarà lì domattina._

 _Non che ci sia anche solo una possibilità che questa cosa possa funzionare, ma un appuntamento sarebbe carino. Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che ne ho avuto uno?_ Era davvero passato troppo tempo per poterlo ricordare con precisione, il che lo fece sentire anche peggio.

 

**Giorno 7**

 

Nel momento in cui Greg uscì fuori, nell'aria gelida e umida, decise di aver bisogno di più vita sociale. Nutrire le sue speranze romantiche con una figura che lo spiava dalle tenebre di prima mattina non era esattamente una cosa sana. Forse avrebbe dovuto permettere a Sally di organizzargli qualcosa con quel tizio carino della Narcotici di cui parlava sempre. _Philip qualcosa, giusto?_

Sfregò le mani per allontanare il freddo e prese un passo più rapido. Se l'uomo non ci fosse stato, l'avrebbe fatto, gliel'avrebbe chiesto. Se non altro, si sarebbe tolto Sally di dosso.

Non appena svoltò nella via del suo _lurker_ 9, allungò il collo per cogliere anche il minimo segno di vita all'interno dell'appartamento. La luce era spenta, e sentì un tuffo al cuore. _È stata la cosa di 'Chariots of Fire'. Lo sapevo._ Si prese mentalmente a calci mentre cercava qualche segno attraverso la finestra buia, ma non c'era nulla da vedere.

Passò davanti alla finestra senza rallentare il passo. _Mi sono già reso ridicolo, non c'è bisogno di rifarlo_. Si disse che non gli importava; che era domenica - che razza di idiota si alzava alle cinque, di domenica ( _a parte lui_ )? Si concesse un'occhiata rapida alla porta, giusto in caso. Di cosa, non ne era del tutto certo. E poi la vide.

Sulla porta c'era una piccola busta color crema.

Si fermò e si guardò intorno; non c'era nessun altro. Sembrava plausibile che la nota fosse stata messa lì per lui. Camminò sul patio e guardò la busta. In un corsivo delicato e raffinato erano state vergate le parole: _Per il corridore_.

Il suo cuore, che aveva approfittato della pausa per rallentare, tornò a battere forte.

Tolse la busta da sotto il pesante batacchio d'ottone e l'aprì.

_Gentile signore,_

_mi scuso sentitamente per la mia maleducazione di venerdì scorso. Le sue azioni sono state, invero, molto divertenti. Desideravo incontrarla, e avrei dovuto aprire la porta. E tuttavia, mi ha colto davvero alla sprovvista ed ero veramente sconvolto per poterlo fare._

_Mi concederebbe il piacere di invitarla per un caffè dopo la sua corsa, domattina, per rimediare? Le assicuro che aprirò la porta, questa volta. Sfortunatamente, stamane devo svolgere delle questioni molto urgenti legate al mio lavoro, o le avrei consegnato il messaggio di persona._

_La sua corsa mattutina mi ha dato una valida ragione per anticipare l'inizio delle mie giornate, e di questo gliene sono sentitamente grato._

_-MH_

La carta della busta era ancora rigida; non era stata messa sotto il batacchio molto prima. Si guardò nuovamente intorno e si domandò se l'uomo lo stesse scrutando dalle tenebre. Non vedeva nessuno, e la casa sembrava completamente buia. Forse aveva davvero delle faccende da sbrigare. _Quale avvocato va al lavoro alle cinque del mattino, di domenica, poi? Deve essere una spia_ , penso, e rise di se stesso. _'The DI and the Spy', 'Il Detective e la Spia' - suona come il titolo di un brutto film._

Rimise il biglietto nella busta e la tenne in mano mentre tornava correndo verso casa, desiderando che i calzoncini avessero delle tasche. _Ma questo, probabilmente, sarebbe controproducente_ , rifletté mentre un altro corridore scoccava un'occhiata di apprezzamento nella sua direzione. Sorrise. _Potrei farci l'abitudine. Dieci anni senza fare nulla, e adesso un paio di pantaloncini da corsa  mi hanno portato uno stalker misterioso che mi scrivere biglietti e occhiate d'apprezzamento. Forse è ora di reinventare il mio guardaroba._

Una volta tornato al suo appartamento, tirò fuori il biglietto e lo rilesse. La scrittura era quasi ossessivamente ordinata; delicata, anche. Le parole erano ridicolmente formali ed educate. _Cristo, chi può mai scrivere in questa maniera?_ Sperò vivamente che quel tizio sapesse anche essere meno rigido di così, o sarebbe stato un appuntamento molto imbarazzante.

Si mise sotto il getto d'acqua quasi bollente della doccia e restò così, una parte di sé che pensava alla sua misteriosa spia e l'altra che si insaponava. _Anche se non è una vera spia, sicuramente dà quell'impressione. Da quanto tempo mi stava spiando? Ha messo su qualche tipo di sorveglianza? Forse dovrei diventare una spia; potrebbe essere di gran lunga più interessante del lavoro di detective e gli orari sembrano ugualmente brutti. Dio, ho ancora freddo; avrei dovuto bere del caffè mentre tornavo. Dovrei portarlo nella caffetteria dietro l'angolo? Nah, probabilmente lui conoscerà qualche posto più carino. Forse le spie hanno file sul quel genere di cose. 'Migliori caffè di Londra: documento riservato.'._ Il suo cervello era partito per la tangente senza il suo consenso.

"Cazzo," esclamò quando l'acqua si fece improvvisamente fredda. Tastò per trovare il rubinetto e lo chiuse. Lo scaldabagno non era affatto piccolo, il che poteva solo voler dire che la sua mente era andata decisamente lontana. Era la punizione per aver fantasticato su qualcosa che probabilmente non sarebbe mai accaduto. _Ma, diavolo, perché no? Ha molte più probabilità di funzionare di qualsiasi altra cosa. Non ho niente in comune con i tizi che di solito Sally vuole appiopparmi. Magari se questo tizio anche oggi ha dovuto iniziare a lavorare presto, allora potrebbe capire il tipo di pressione che comporta il mio lavoro._

Si avvolse in un asciugamano e scoccò un'occhiata di apprezzamento al suo doppio riflesso nello specchio; _non male per un quarantenne_ , pensò. Quando i suoi capelli avevano iniziato a diventare grigi, nei suoi trent'anni, aveva già lasciato perdere gli appuntamenti e non badava affatto al colore dei suoi capelli. Quando erano diventati del tutto grigi, si era riscoperto ad apprezzare la cosa. Smettere di cercare di convincere gli altri che eri ancora abbastanza giovane gli era sembrata una liberazione.

Aveva appena iniziato a fare colazione quando il telefono squillò. Era un altro mangiaspade che aveva avuto un "incidente" mortale. Il primo era stato bizzarro, il secondo spetto. Adesso sembrava proprio che fossero degli omicidi mossi dal rancore contro persone dotate di capacità notevoli come quelle di ingoiare le spade. Telefonò a Sherlock e cercò di privare i suoi pensieri di qualsiasi allusione sessuale.

"Sì?"

"Un altro mangiaspade," disse Greg, e gli fornì l'indirizzo. "Ci vediamo là? Io sono ancora a casa."

"È uguale agli altri due?"

"Già."

"Sarò lì, e non ti disturbare a portare Anderson."

Greg stava per suggerirgli dove infilarsi i suoi problemi con il suo staff, ma Sherlock aveva già riagganciato. Prese la nota dello stalker e la mise in tasca; voleva mostrarla a Sally.

La scena del crimine era all'interno di un appartamento abbastanza carino. Sicuramente era meglio che stare fuori nella nebbia umida, che era solo peggiorata da quando era uscito a correre.

John e Sherlock erano già lì quando arrivò. Sherlock e Donovan si stavano scoccando occhiate taglienti mentre John cercava di fare educata conversazione sull'anatomia della gola umana.

"Dubito che il sergente Donovan abbia bisogno di queste informazioni, John," disse Sherlock. "Sembra che sia già ferrata in materia, e Anderson può confermarlo."

Sally si voltò verso Greg con uno sguardo furioso. "Che sta facendo qui? Mandalo via."

"Cristo, Sherlock, sta' zitto," gemette. Poi si voltò verso la donna e disse, "Mi spiace, gli ho telefonato io. Ignoralo e se andrà."

Gettando un'ultima occhiataccia a Sherlock, Sally andò in un'altra stanza, dove gli uomini della Scientifica stavano ancora raccogliendo le prove.

Sherlock e, per estensione, John chiesero di restare soli con il corpo. Greg portò via Sally, che stava fissando con rabbia il suo bicchiere di caffè.

"Mi dispiace di averti trascinata qui con questo tempo," le disse.

Lei si strinse nelle spalle. "Sarebbe stato un weekend noioso, comunque. Che mi dici di te? Novità dal tuo stalker?"

Il viso di Greg si accese di eccitazione prima che potesse fermarsi. "Qualcuna."

"Finirai per farti ammazzare, lo sai, no? Gli stalker sono pericolosi," mormorò.

"Non preoccuparti, non c'è nessun mangiaspade nel mio passato."

Sally non riuscì a reprimere un sorrisetto mentre chiedeva, "Ne sei certo, capo?"

"Okay, basta così," replicò. Cercò di suonare severo, ma fallì quando iniziò a ridere.

"Allora?" lo pressò.

"Sì, ci sono delle novità. Mi ha lasciato un biglietto." Fece un gran sorriso quando pescò il biglietto dalla tasca del cappotto.

"'Per il corridore', eh?"

"Aprilo e basta," replicò Greg.

Sally lesse il biglietto e glielo restituì, sembrando impressionata.

"Be', su una cosa avevi ragione - è uno squilibrato snob."

"Pazzo o no, sembra proprio che abbiamo appuntamento per un caffè."

"Te l'ho detto, dovresti provare a uscire con Philip. È carino e ha passato tutti i controlli che ho fatto sul suo passato."

"Sempre preoccupata per me, eh?" le disse con un sorriso. "Be', penso proprio che rischierò e andrò a prendere un caffè con la mia spia. Se sopravvivrò per raccontarlo, e se sarà così terribile come pensi, allora chiederò a Philip di uscire."

Sherlock entrò nella stanza e vide il biglietto.

"Cos'è quello?" domandò. "Dove l'hanno trovato?"

"Questo? No, questo è mio," disse, rimettendolo in tasca. "Non ha niente a che fare con il caso."

"Fammi vedere," insisté Sherlock.

"No, è personale," replicò Greg, sulla difensiva.

"Lasciami almeno vedere la busta," disse. Poi, dopo una pausa molto lunga, aggiunse, "Per favore."

Greg era sbalordito. Era sicuro che, in tutta la sua vita, non avrebbe mai sentito Sherlock usare le parole 'per favore'. Gli passò la busta, sbattendo un po' le palpebre, perplesso.

Sherlock occhieggiò la scritta sul davanti e un piccolo sorriso gli piegò gli angoli della bocca. "Grazie, Lestrade," disse mentre gliela restituiva.

"Cosa? Non stai per annusarla, esaminare il tipo di carta o qualcosa del genere? A ben pensarci, cosa puoi dirmi? Sono curioso."

"Non molto. Carta costosa, bella calligrafia."

Greg lo guardò sospettoso e chiese, "Perché non stai deducendo niente? Non è da te."

"Come hai detto, non è inerente al caso. Concentrati," lo rimproverò e tornò nella stanza con il cadavere. Greg lo vide bisbigliare con John, ma non riuscì a cogliere neppure una parola.

Guardò Sally. "Be', è stato abbastanza strano," disse.

"Quando mai qualcosa che lo riguarda _non_ lo è?" replicò lei.

Sherlock uscì dalla stanza. "Devi cercare un ex aiutante scontento di un fabbricante di spade, con una paura patologica per i carnevali. Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile da stanare." Fece un sorriso tirato e aggiunse, "Accompagnami, John."

John si strinse nelle spalle e sorrise mentre seguiva Sherlock.

Greg sospirò. "Bene. Suppongo dovremmo iniziare le ricerche." Parlò con i tecnici della Scientifica per qualche momento e poi andò via, lasciando che terminassero il loro lavoro.

Mentre uscivano in strada, vide un uomo alto, vestito elegantemente, che muoveva distrattamente un ombrello. Sembrava in disaccordo con uno dei poliziotti incaricati di tenere lontane le persone dalla scena del crimine. Mentre si avvicinava, ascoltò la risposta del poliziotto, "...be', deve parlarne con l'ispettore Lestrade, allora."

L'uomo si voltò. Scoccò un'occhiata a Greg e sgranò gli occhi. "Oh, buon Dio," mormorò, mentre l'ombrello cadeva sul marciapiede umido.

Greg aggrottò la fronte. L'uomo sembrava sapere chi fosse. Sembrava un viso familiare, ma non riusciva a collocarlo da nessuna parte.

L'uomo riprese l'ombrello con una grazia quasi innaturale e gli tese la mano, "Mycroft Holmes," disse, sorridendo.

"Cazzo," esclamò Greg, "ci sono _due_ Holmes?"

"Sono il fratello di Sherlock," rispose Mycroft ridendo, "ma io cerco di essere meno irritante. Presumo lei sia l'ispettore Lestrade?" Sembrava aver recuperato la compostezza.

"Sì, mi scusi. Greg Lestrade. Non sapevo che Sherlock avesse un fratello. Le ha... telefonato lui? Come mai è qui?" _Dio, mi sembra d'averlo già visto._

"Credo di avere alcune informazioni utili per il suo caso." Mostrò a Greg il proprio telefono mentre scorreva una pagina piena di informazioni. Conteneva i dati relativi ad un impiegato di una grossa azienda produttrice di spade, riferimenti incrociati con i precedenti omicidi e referti relativi ad un trattamento psichiatrico per fobie.

Greg sollevò le sopracciglia e sbuffò, impressionato. "Che lavoro ha detto di fare?"

"Non l'ho detto," replicò Mycroft.

"Ah."

"Ne potremmo discutere in privato, se preferisce." Poi indicò, con un cenno della testa, una grossa automobile nera.

Sally gli scoccò uno sguardo d'avvertimento e sillabò la parola 'Maniaco.'

Mycroft si voltò verso di lei. "Non si preoccupi, sergente Donovan, le assicuro che non ho intenzione di rapirlo. Mi piacerebbe solo poterci parlare in privato."

 _Perché mi sembra così familiare? Non è solo una somiglianza con Sherlock; sì, immagino che un po' gli somigli, ma non è quello_. Si stava ancora lambiccando il cervello per trovare una connessione quando realizzò che Mycroft e Sally lo stavano fissando.

"Oh. Bene, allora."

"Devo aspettare, capo?" Si voltò verso Sally e disse, "No, ci vediamo dopo."

Seguì Mycroft verso l'automobile e vi salì dentro. Il suo corpo quasi affondò nei morbidi sedili di pelle, distraendolo momentaneamente. Quando sollevò lo sguardo, Mycroft lo stava studiando affascinato.

"Se posso chiederglielo, signor Holmes..."

"Mycroft," lo interruppe.

"Okay... Mycroft. Lei mi sembra incredibilmente familiare. È possibile che ci siamo già incontrati?"

Mycroft gli sorrise apertamente. "In un certo senso, sì. Penso che quello che tiene in tasca sia il mio biglietto."

 

\----------

 

 

Greg lo fissò a bocca aperta. Alla fine, la richiuse e parlò.  
  
"Lei..."  
  
Mycroft sorrise.  
  
"...è il fratello di Sherlock, lei è il tizio che mi spiava dalla finestra?"  
  
"Non era mia intenzione farlo, all'inizio," replicò Mycroft. "In mia difesa, posso solo dire che solitamente faccio colazione lì."  
  
"Allora perché si nascondeva?"  
  
"La trovavo affascinante. Quando si è accorto di me, mi sono sentito in imbarazzo. È passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che ho... chiesto un appuntamento."  
  
"Quindi, in tutto questo tempo, lei ha sempre saputo chi fossi?" chiese Greg, arrabbiato. "Ha confrontato i suoi appunti con Sherlock e alla fine siete arrivati a me, vero?"  
  
"No," replicò Mycroft velocemente e piuttosto sulla difensiva. Realizzò che, a posteriori, le sue azioni dovevano sembrare veramente inquietanti, se non completamente minacciose. "Non è così, davvero. Ho scoperto chi era soltanto oggi, quando Sherlock ha visto il biglietto e ha riconosciuto la mia calligrafia. Mi ha inviato un messaggio e sono venuto qui. Mi ha parlato di lei, in precedenza - in maniera del tutto professionale, ovviamente - ma non avevo idea che lei fosse il corridore."  
  
Greg lo stava ancora guardando male.  
  
"Mi dispiace," disse Mycroft, non abituato a quelle due parole che gli scivolarono sulla lingua. "Non volevo turbarla venendo qui; ero solo impaziente di incontrarla."  
  
Greg gli riservò un'occhiata tagliente, come se stesse valutando la plausibilità delle sue parole.  
  
"Che lavoro fa, Mycroft?"  
  
Mycroft non si aspettava quella domanda, almeno non così presto.  
  
"Occupo una posizione di scarso rilievo all'interno del governo britannico." Era la risposta che dava ogni volta e solitamente le persone sembravano troppo intimidite per insistere.  
  
Greg guardò la ricca tappezzeria della limousine e rise.  
"Come no. Ne inventi un'altra. No, sul serio, che lavoro fa? La sua casa non è nemmeno registrata a suo nome."  
  
_Interessante. Ha fatto i compiti a casa_. "No, non lo è," rispose piano.  
  
"Perché no?" insistette Greg.  
  
"Il mio datore di lavoro preferisce che il mio nome non compaia negli archivi pubblici. Sono fin troppo accessibili, sono sicuro che anche lei ne è consapevole," disse con un sorriso pungente.  
  
"Quindi lei si presenta qui, sulla mia scena del crimine, con informazioni che può aver ottenuto solo da fonti discutibili..."  
  
"No, non discutibili," lo interruppe Mycroft. "Sono perfettamente legittime."  
  
"D'accordo," continuò Greg, "fonti _legittime_ di cui probabilmente non voglio sapere nulla, e cosa sperava di fare, esattamente? Chiedermi di uscire davanti ai miei uomini?"  
  
Non stava andando neanche lontanamente bene come Mycroft aveva sperato.  
  
"Ho pensato che le avrebbe fatto piacere ricevere informazioni sul caso. E, come le ho detto, desideravo incontrarla. In maniera appropriata. Quando Sherlock mi ha detto che lei era il corridore stentavo a crederci. Non mi è mai venuto in mente che potesse trattarsi di qualcuno che conoscevo; be', qualcuno di cui avevo sentito parlare, meglio."  
  
"Aspetti un secondo," lo interruppe Greg. "Come faceva Sherlock a sapere di tutto questo?"  
  
_Maledizione_ , pensò Mycroft, realizzando troppo tardi l'errore.  
  
"Ha visto il biglietto."  
  
"Sì, ma ha solo visto la sua calligrafia e le parole "per il corridore"; la nota avrebbe potuto essere in mio possesso per altri motivi. Non sa che corro; perché avrebbe dovuto mandarle un messaggio e dirle che ero io il corridore? Sapeva delle sue piccole sessioni di sorveglianza mattutine?"  
  
Mycroft si morse il labbro inferiore e si chiese se Greg sapesse della _vera_ sorveglianza - le videocamere pubbliche a circuito chiuso e quella nel suo appartamento. Non ricordava l'ultima volta che era stato sotto interrogatorio; la risoluzione di Greg lo rendeva nervoso e, sorprendentemente, vagamente eccitato. "Sherlock sapeva, sì," ammise.  
  
"Quindi lei _ha_ parlato di me con lui?"  
  
"Veramente, stavo parlando con John. Ma il biglietto è stata un'idea di Sherlock."  
  
"Davvero? Non l'avrei mai detto. Le parole erano fin troppo educate," sottolineo Greg seccamente.  
  
"Be', lui aveva suggerito di lasciare un appunto sulla finestra con su scritto "Se vuoi divertirti, chiama Mycroft Holmes". Ho pensato che un biglietto fosse più discreto."  
  
A quel punto, Greg si lasciò andare ad un sorriso, ma, in generale, non sembrava particolarmente divertito dall'intera situazione.  
  
"Sono veramente sorpreso che lei non si sia presentato alla mia porta o che non mi abbia fatto rapire. È stato lei, no? A rapire John con la limousine nera?"  
  
"Mh, sì. Prendo il benessere di mio fratello molto seriamente," replicò Mycroft.  
  
"Allora perché non mi ha semplicemente dato in pasto al suo piccolo database di riconoscimento facciale? Presumo lei abbia accesso alle registrazioni delle videocamere cittadine."  
  
Il tono di Greg si colmò di sarcasmo e si fece vagamente ostile. Mycroft, normalmente, l'avrebbe messo a tacere con una replica mordace, ma si trattenne. Era sorpreso e impressionato dal fatto che Greg stesse discutendo con lui su quella faccenda, e, davvero, non voleva vanificare l'unica possibilità che aveva con lui. Greg sembrava tanto interessante quanto favoloso.  
  
"Le mie scuse, Greg. Se avessi saputo che era lei, non avrei mai coinvolto John. Stavo solo chiedendo il suo parere su una questione, non indagando su di lei. La sua identità è stata una vera sorpresa, per me."  
  
"Però non ha ancora risposto alla mia domanda; perché non ha semplicemente controllato chi fossi?"  
  
Mycroft non era sicuro di voler condividere la vera risposta, perciò disse, "Non volevo abusare della mia posizione."  
  
Greg rise. "E quello l'ha _mai_ fermata, prima? Posso tranquillamente farle tre esempi che lei stesso mi ha fornito negli ultimi venti minuti. Qual è la vera ragione?"  
  
Mycroft interruppe il contatto visivo e fissò le proprie scarpe. _Ora o mai più, idiota_. Sospirò e quindi sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo.

"Speravo che ci saremmo incontrati in una maniera decisamente più convenzionale. Sempre che lasciare un biglietto sia convenzionale, poi. Non volevo tradire la sua fiducia usando le mie risorse per scoprire la sua identità. Sembrava molto più appropriato chiederle di prendere un caffè insieme."

Greg lo fissò con uno sguardo confuso. "Non so cosa pensare di lei, Mycroft."

"Perché?"

"Be', le uniche cose che so di lei le ho sapute da Sherlock, e di solito non ha molte cose carine da dire."

"Sarei sorpreso se dicesse qualcosa di carino _in generale_."

"In effetti, non lo fa. Stavo solo cercando di essere educato. Perlopiù, l'ha definita come un gran bastardo."

"Non mi sorprende affatto."

"Come mai?"

Mycroft sorrise e chiese, "Lei ha qualche fratello maggiore che tende ad intromettersi nella sua vita, Greg?"

Greg sbuffò. "No, ma capisco cosa intende e solitamente non mi fido molto della tolleranza che Sherlock ha per gli altri."

"E come valuterebbe la _sua_ tolleranza per _me_ , a questo punto?" domandò Mycroft, fiducioso. "Dubito di averle fatto una buona impressione, in precedenza."

"Be', se proprio ci tiene, ho desiderato colpirla solo una volta, nell'arco di questa conversazione. Se al suo posto ci fosse stato Sherlock, a quest'ora avrei avuto voglia di colpirlo almeno quattro o cinque volte." Greg fece un sorriso che gli illuminò tutto il viso.

Mycroft tornò a rilassarsi contro il sedile di pelle con immenso sollievo. _Non sono ancora fuori dai guai, ma almeno non mi ha tagliato fuori_.

"Allora, qual è il suo vero lavoro? Non credo affatto alla stronzata della 'posizione minore'."

"È piuttosto vago," replicò Mycroft. _Non posso dirgli per chi lavoro, mi fucilerebbero per altro tradimento_. Ciononostante, il modo in cui veniva chiamato non era un segreto di Stato. "Mi chiamano 'Direttore', di solito."

"Per chi lavora?"

"Non sono autorizzato a dirglielo, mi dispiace," disse con un sospiro rassegnato.

"È una spia? O solo uno stalker con delle conoscenze molto importanti?"

Mycroft rise, sorpreso. "Cosa le fa pensare che io sia una spia?"

"Be', era sulla mia lista. La sua casa è registrata a nome di uno studio legale; basandomi su quello, le opzioni erano 'attore, maniaco della privacy, avvocato, o spia'. A giudicare dai video di sorveglianza apparentemente presenti sul suo computer, 'spia' era l'ipotesi più probabile. Sembrava ragionevole, insomma."

La mente di Mycroft indugiò deliziosamente sul fatto che Greg si era interessato a lui al punto da cercarlo nei database. "Ha fatto le sue ricerche," disse, con un nota di rispetto nella voce.

"Però non ha ancora risposto alla mia domanda," replicò Greg, apparentemente insensibile al complimento.

"No, non l'ho fatto." Mycroft si morse una guancia, poi continuò, "Ho fatto qualche 'lavoro sul campo', in passato. In parole povere, sì, ero una spia. Oggi mi limito alle... faccende amministrative."

Greg fece una piccola risata, "Lo sapevo," disse, piuttosto trionfante. "Sally pensava che lei fosse solo uno stalker pazzo e snob."

"Be', su una cosa aveva ragione." _Ma non gli dirò su quale_. "Dunque, un po' del merito spetta a lei?"

"Ah, più di un po', probabilmente; i pantaloncini da corsa sono stati una sua idea."

"In questo caso, le faccia i miei più sentiti ringraziamenti. Sebbene devo dire che lei mi interessava anche prima di indossarli," continuò, con un sorriso imbarazzato.

"Ha una passione per le tute sudate, vero? Lei ha più fissazioni di quanto pensassi."  
  
"Sono sorpreso di sentire che lei abbia riservato anche un solo pensiero alle mie fissazioni, Detective."  
  
"Allora ha ancora molto da imparare."  
  
L'idea che Greg potesse insegnargli anche solo _una_ di quelle cose inviò una scarica di eccitazione lungo tutto il suo corpo. "Il piacere sarebbe solo mio."  
  
"Ha ragione, diavolo, lo sarebbe eccome."  
  
Ogni osso del corpo di Mycroft sembrava fosse diventato di gelatina. Aveva appena sostenuto e perso un duello verbale, e non ne era mai stato così contento. Il suo tentativo di replicare con qualcosa di arguto non decollò nemmeno, una volta che Greg si fece più vicino. Mycroft deglutì.  
  
"Sta bene, Mycroft? Non la sto mettendo a disagio o altro, vero?" La nota di un sorriso si infilò nella voce di Greg.  
  
_Sai perfettamente che lo stai facendo, maledizione_ , pensò mentre il cuore batteva più forte.  
  
"Divertente. Ho sempre pensato che le spie avessero dei nervi d'acciaio. Lei invece sembra, be'... sul punto di arrossire." Greg fece scivolare la mano sul ginocchio di Mycroft e lui si irrigidì.  
  
"Mi scusi. Era inappropriato, vero?" Greg cercò di sembrare innocente mentre lo diceva.  
  
A quel punto, l'intero corpo di Mycroft era interessato alla piega che aveva preso la situazione e i pantaloni iniziavano ad essere abbastanza stretti.  
  
"Perché se così fosse, mi fermerei immediatamente."  
  
"No, va bene," disse Mycroft con un filo di voce.  
  
"Oh, bene, perché detesterei dover cambiare il mio percorso mattutino a causa di questo. Non vorrei che le cose diventassero imbarazzanti o altro."  
  
La mano di Greg si mosse di qualche millimetro lungo la sua coscia e Mycroft si lasciò sfuggire un verso molto poco da lui. Prese un respiro e cercò di ricomporsi, ma le guance arrossate e il respiro lievemente affannato lo tradirono. Il fatto che Greg stesse flirtando con lui aveva distrutto ogni apparenza a cui era stato saldamente aggrappato, e desiderava solo fare conversazione senza rendersi totalmente ridicolo. "È sua abitudine comportarsi così?" chiese Mycroft.  
  
"Cosa?"  
  
"Disarmare completamente uomini sconosciuti nelle loro automobile."  
  
"Oh, è questo che sto facendo? Allora lo sto facendo molto male." Greg poggiò la mano libera sul petto di Mycroft. Lasciò che le dita indugiassero per un attimo in quel punto prima di farle risalire lungo lo sterno e poi fino alla spalla. Ripeté il movimento, ma al contrario, percorrendo il profilo del suo corpo.  
  
Mycroft si mosse così che Greg avesse un angolo migliore per esplorare l'altra metà del suo corpo.  
  
"Non avrei mai detto che avesse tutta questa voglia di farsi perquisire."  
  
_Perquisire_. La mente di Mycroft prese direzioni da cui avrebbe voluto tenersi alla larga. _Dannazione_ , pensò, _contieniti_.  
  
La mano calda di Greg si insinuò sotto la giacca e il gilet, e le sue dita giocherellarono con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni.  
  
"Cos'è questa? Una specie di fondina?" lo prese in giro.  
  
"Sono bretelle," gracchiò Mycroft. "Per sorreggere i pantaloni."  
  
"È veramente una vergogna."  
  
Mycroft doveva sforzarsi di regolare il respiro. Questa, senza alcun dubbio, era la cosa più sexy che qualcuno gli avesse mai fatto. Si chinò per baciarlo, ma Greg si tirò indietro.  
  
"Oh, no, non lo farà. Potrebbe ancora essere armato; non le permetterò di distrarmi."  
  
Mycroft si lamentò, deluso, ma fu ricompensato dalla mano di Greg, che scivolò ancora più giù, lungo i suoi pantaloni.  
  
"Mh, niente armi, qui. Però, non ho ancora finito." Greg guardò rapidamente lo spazio tra un sedile e l'altro e poi si inginocchiò davanti a Mycroft. Lo guardò con insolenza e disse, "Allarghi le gambe", con la voce più sexy che Mycroft avesse mai sentito.  
  
Chi era lui per rifiutare? I pantaloni d'ottima fattura risalirono un po' lungo le gambe mentre le divaricava, rendendo l'interesse per quella situazione quanto mai evidente.  
  
Greg fece correre le mani lungo la parte interna delle sue cosce. Lo fece senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, e quando si passò la lingua sul labbro superiore Mycroft quasi si sentì morire. Le mani di Greg si fermarono lungo le gambe e scoccò un'occhiata al rigonfiamento tra di esse.  
  
"E quello?" disse, sollevando lo sguardo verso di lui con un sorriso malizioso. "Pare che lei sia armato, dopotutto." Spostò una mano sulla sua erezione e Mycroft quasi dimenticò come si respirava. "Forse dovrei fare qualcosa," aggiunse con una faccia impassibile.  
  
"Non... qui," riuscì a dire Mycroft con un sussurro soffocato.  
  
"Perché no? Ha delle telecamere anche qui dentro? Penso che sarebbe ancora meglio, allora," replicò Greg con un sorriso. Si rialzò, chiuse gentilmente le gambe di Mycroft e salì a cavalcioni su di lui. "Non ti preoccupare," disse piano. "Per quanto mi piacerebbe farlo adesso, penso che possiamo rimandare ad un'altra volta." Posò le braccia sulle spalle di Mycroft e sorrise.  
  
Mycroft era ancora abbastanza scosso dall'intera esperienza e gli occorse qualche momento per calmare il respiro. "Significa che ti unirai a me per un caffè?"  
  
"Forse," concesse Greg, chinandosi per farsi più vicino e sussurrando, "Tu ti unirai a me per una corsa?"  
  
Mycroft lo guardò quasi inorridito. "Io... io non corro."  
  
"Ti insegnerò io," disse Greg, sfregando le labbra contro l'orecchio di Mycroft. "Ti piacerà. Fidati di me."  
  
Mycroft poté solo annuire mentre Greg se lo tirava addosso per baciarlo quasi con violenza, ed entrambi si dimenticarono della corsa, del lavoro e di qualsiasi altra cosa.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sisifo: personaggio della mitologia greca, condannato da Zeus a far rotolare un masso su per un monte e ricominciare da capo quando, una volta raggiunta la vetta, quello puntualmente tornava indietro, condannandolo ad un ciclo eterno ed infinito.  
> 2\. MET: è l'abbreviazione utiliazzata per Metropolitan Police Service, responsabile per l'area della Grande Londra, con sede a Scotland Yard. Ho cercato una buona traduzione italiana, ma non avendola trovata, ho optato per il nome originale.  
> 3\. Kensington: quartiere di Londra particolarmente benestante.  
> 4\. Finestra a golfo: un particolare modello di finestra proiettato all'esterno dell'edificio. Potete trovarne alcuni esempi qui.  
> 5\. Birdwatching: studio e osservazione degli uccelli in natura. Sebbene in italiano venga reso con l'espressione "osservazione degli uccelli", ho preferito lasciarlo intradotto per una mera questione di suono.  
> 6\. Rear Window: thriller del '54 diretto da Alfred Hitchcock, conosciuto in Italia con il titolo La finestra sul cortile  
> 7\. Mr Mysterious: anche qui, ho preferito non tradurlo per una pura questione d'orecchio. Mister Misterioso non mi piaceva assolutamente. XD  
> 8\. Chariots of fire: film del 1981, uscito in Italia con il titolo "Momenti di gloria". La scena a cui allude Mycroft è questa.  
> 9\. Lurker: solitamente, ci si riferisce ad un individuo che ha l'abitudine di spiare senza mai intervenire.


End file.
